


Darkness

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: If any human could help him find the milk, it would be this one.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Desert_Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/gifts).



> A huge thank you to The-Desert-Dancer for helping with some details in this fic. Go check out his work, it's really great! 
> 
> So, I haven't written Strong before. I hope I captured his voice alright. I thought he was a really cool companion, since he wasn't exactly educated like Super Mutant companions from other games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Every time he tried to think back to before, his mind would swim. Soft lips, gentle touches, and love just made his heart hurt and his head ache, so he would shake it off and smash what he was told to smash. 

When his brothers would laugh at humans begging for mercy, he would join them, at first. Children were who he didn’t like to see, so scared and alone and crying for their parents or for someone to save them, so Strong would occupy himself with other things. 

“You not strong, brother,” Fist told him one day as they pried open boxes they’d picked from a caravan that was unlucky enough to venture too close to Trinity Tower, “you weak inside, like human.” 

“No,” he insisted, eyeing the dead Brahmin and the corpses that his brothers were ripping apart for consumption, “I am Super Mutant.” 

Fist eyed him suspiciously, but let it stay at that. “Strong” became his name. It was to mock him, but he took it as a dare to prove them otherwise. 

\-- 

When Rex Goodman came to the tower, the others wanted to eat him immediately. 

Strong did not want to eat him. There was something about this man that reminded him of Before. He didn’t think about it too much because he wanted to spare the headache, but the others respected him enough to listen to what the man had to say. 

Fist, however, was not amused. 

“If you want to hear what human has to say, then you hear that and nothing else until you are hungry and eat him.” 

With that, the two were locked up together. Rex talked at him and used funny words, but one particular phrase caught his ear. 

“Milk… of human kindness?” 

“Yes, Strong! The milk of human kindness!” Rex was pleased with him, and Strong enjoyed the praise. 

“Where is milk?” 

“All humans have it, Strong. If you keep listening to humans and watching them, I think you’ll find it.”   
Humans are fragile creatures. It was just a matter of finding a tough one, Strong decided. 

\--

He didn’t have to wait long to find a tough human. The woman might have looked fragile, but he knew better. She introduced herself as Sophia, and shook his big green hand like it hadn’t squashed entire people before.

It was quickly proven that this woman was much more powerful than she appeared. She made quick work of his brothers, and he wasn’t sad to see them go. 

If any human could help him find the milk, it would be this one. 

She was a better super mutant than Fist ever dreamed of being, but she was too kind. 

That was fine, though. Maybe that just meant that she drank a lot of the milk that he was looking for. 

\-- 

She took him to small human settlements and he helped to build shacks and scare off Raiders. She allowed him to smash as many of her enemies as he wanted, including the humans that insisted on wearing big metal suits. He was just fine with that -- she even looked the other way when he took a bite out of them every now and again, as long as he didn’t hurt the humans she told him not to. She treated those different from her with respect and encouraged others to do the same. 

The milk seemed to flow through her veins like blood. That’s when he realized that the milk wasn’t found, but it was earned. 

\-- 

“Strong thinks he understands,” he told her one day, watching as she played with her son. 

The boy had immediately taken a liking to Strong, which confused him. Shaun always tried to include Strong and was never afraid of him like the other humans were. Strong wanted to protect him like Shaun was his own son. 

“Yeah, Strong?” she was tired, but she treated everyone with that same endless patience. 

“Strong found milk.” 

She just beamed up at him. 

“I knew you’d get it eventually, big guy.”


End file.
